


Equal Opportunity.

by teofse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Avengers (2012), Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teofse/pseuds/teofse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I guess there's no time like the present to find out how fast I can piss off the sexiest evil God I know.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunity.

 

**Title** : Equal Opportunity.

**Author** : Teofse

**Rating** : G

**Pairing** : Loki/Tony

**Genre** : Pre-Slash.

**Word** **Count** : 500

**Challenge** : Written in response to prompt challenge: Equal Opportunity.

**Warnings** : None. Unbetaed.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : 'I guess there's no time like the present to find out how fast I can piss off the sexiest evil God I know.'

 

**Equal** **Opportunity**.

_'I guess there's no time like the present to find out how fast I can piss off the sexiest evil God I know.'_ Tony thought, lifting slightly trembling hands to frame the sharp contours of Loki's pale and narrow face.

“You are playing with fire, Stark.”

“Really? I've heard you're more giant icicle than burning flame, reindeer.”

“How dare you mock me like this?” Loki seethed and it took all of Tony's strength to keep hold of his infuriated visage. “Unhand me this instant, mortal, or I shall teach you precisely why you should have approached a monster like myself with far more caution.“

“Just because you could have played a Na'vi without the make-up doesn't mean you're a monster, avatar. There's nothing wrong with having a blue complexion, babe.”

“Have you lost your mind, Stark?” Loki hissed, looking so absolutely appalled that Tony had to bite his lower lip to suppress a bark of gleeful mirth. “I am not a giggling maiden to be sweet-talked thus by the likes of you. I won't allow this kind of disrespect.”

“There's no disrespect involved, blueberry. I like you. I'm planing to kiss you as soon as you shut up. I'm pretty sure you'll look just as ravishing in the smurf get up, so feel free to go au-naturel when we finally make it to bed. If you want, that is. I won't mind it. You going all alien on me and all that. I'm pretty sure you'll be breathtakingly hot even when you're frosty.”

“You. Like. Me.” Loki whispered those words right in the middle of Tony's nervous rant and his tone was so shocked, his eyes so wide with incredulous disbelief, that not even Anthony Stark, famously infamous for his ability to deny the very existence of his own emotions, could have failed to hear the thoughts rushing through that clever alien mind. _'How can you like me? How can I trust you? This must be some kind of trick.'_

“This is no trick, gorgeous. I like you for real.”

“You can't.” Loki answered desolately, renewing his efforts to pull his pale face away from the cradle of his hands. Tony sighed and kissed his mouth softly, silencing his doubts with uncharacteristically tender action.

“I can feel anything I want. I can kiss anyone I like. And I can like you as much as I please, so give it up, Eeyore. ”

“I don't understand...”

“That's all right. You're not supposed to understand love, sweetheart. You're only supposed to feel it.”

“But I'm not worthy of it.”

“Of course you are. Love isn't only for the worthy, Silvertongue. Love is an equal opportunity affliction. Even fuck-ups like us can have a shot at it, if we've got the balls to take it.”

Loki swallowed convulsively, staring right at him with terrified green eyes.  
“I have never lacked courage, Tony Stark.”

Tony had to smile at the plucky bastard's bluff.  
“Prove it then, reindeer, and kiss me like you mean it.”

 


End file.
